


Unexpected

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel 616, Secret Avengers
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, This is why AIM is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if they needed another reason to hate AIM...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [character table](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/147681.html) for avengers tables on LJ, prompt: uncertain. Also for a trope meme on tumblr.
> 
> Note: sethklee did a podfic of this that can be found [here!](http://www.divshare.com/direct/25712177-26d.mp3) It's excellent, btw! :D

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Those were the first words Phil heard as he rounded the corner. He’d had to bully Nick into going to medical but this whole ‘it’s just the flu’ line wasn’t adding up. He stepped into the room to see his partner sitting with his head in his hands.

”We’re really not sure how this happened, Sir but you may want to… um…” the doctor looked at Phil and then back at Nick. “You may want to contact your last sexual partner.”

"Tell him. I can’t even…" Nick dissolved into another long string of curses even as Phil sat down.

"Tell me what?"

"Agent Fury is pregnant."

Phil blinked up at the woman for a moment. He had to have heard that wrong. “Sorry, Doc. One more time?”

"Agent Fury is pregnant. We’re assuming that the energy he was exposed to on his last mission—"

"You mean that shit AIM shot me with?"

"Yes, that. We are assuming at this point that it has somehow affected his physiology and…"

Phil blinked at her for another minute. “Seriously?”

She nodded. “It seems like it’s a viable pregnancy. We don’t know how things will go if he chooses to continue it. Obviously it would be a high risk situation.”

"Yeah, no shit." Nick’s voice was muffled by his hands. "Thanks, Doc." She left without another word, obviously thinking they’d need some privacy. "Don’t fucking say a god damn thing."

"What do you want to do?"

Nick lifted his head and stared at Phil. “What do… I don’t know. I have no fucking idea what I want to do. I have never in my wildest fucking nightmares considered ever having to make that kind of call.”

"Okay." 

"That’s all you’ve got to say about this?"

"What do you want me to say? It’s your body. Your choice. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll…" Phil sighed and let his hand rest on Nick’s knee. He admitted that he was trying his best not to picture what their kid could look like. There was no guarantee any of this would go anywhere even if Nick decided to try. "I’ll be here. Either way. Whatever."

"Fuck you for being a decent human being." Nick’s head fell forward again. "What if we… gave this a shot?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I don’t know. I thought I had the god damn flu, Cheese!" A long sigh left him and he sat back, letting his head hit the wall with a low thud. "I don’t know fuck all about babies."

"Me either."

Nick looked at him again and Phil could swear he saw the same fight behind Nick’s eye—the same attempt to _not_ picture it—and it seemed like he was having as much trouble with it as Phil was. “Think we can do this?”

"What if I say yes?"

"If you say yes?" Nick pulled him closer. "I don’t know, Cheese."

"Do you have to decide right now?"

"No."

"Then… give it a couple days. It’s a big thing. I think you can do that."

Nick nodded and pressed an absent kiss to Phil’s lips. “You’re not going anywhere, either way, right?”

"No." Phil smiled. He knew what that question meant. It meant Nick was seriously thinking about doing this despite the dangers and the out and out weirdness of it all. Something about that made his smile just a little wider. "No, I’m not going anywhere."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Unexpected by dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405261) by [sk_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee)




End file.
